Cynthia Payne
'' "I meant to do that..."'' - Cynthia's catchphrase when she gets hurt. The (somewhat) antagonist of "The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog", Cynthia Payne is the bratty daughter of Mrs. Payne. She acts like a typical rich child, throwing tantrums, whining, being rude, petty, and very conceited. She believes she is better then everyone else, except for her mother. Usually, Cynthia is surrounded by her three cousins, Tina, Louise and Gabby, and naturally takes the leader's role. She does not like Alfred and his friends, but she'll order them to help her if something happens involving her. When cheerleading, Cynthia uses Orange Pom poms. Cynthia is voiced by Lisa Norton. 'Physical Appearance' Cynthia is a ten year old pheasant who is around 160-170 centimetres tall, like Alfred and Co. She is noticeably curvy, despite her young age. But this may have to do with being a bird, as her mother and cousins seem to also be curvy. Her feathers (skin) are Carrot Orange-brown in color with an orange-red beak and blue tongue, common of most birds. Around her neck is a very soft peach colored marking resembling a necklace. Her eyes are Carolina-blue in color but more then often appear an off blue-gray color. Her hair is about shoulder length and orange-blond in color with short, multiple spiked bangs. Her tail feathers being a similiar color with a very noticeably purple streak down the center. Her common attire colors consist of shades of pink, and burgandy-pink. Her normal outfit is a light pink T-shirt dress with black leggings, burgandy belt, and light pink flats. She always wears a burgandy-pink beret with a leaf badge/pin in the far corner side. For bed Cynthia wears a pleat-styled pale pink blouse resembling her normal dress/shirt with puffed sleeves and a hot pink line going around the center, dark purple-burgandy knee length pants, light colored slippers, and a frilled eyemask. When swimming Cynthia wears a light pink dress with a hot pink stripe going around the center and shorter hot pink leggings. In Winter Cynthia wears a pale pink jacket with a zipper and a big burgandy pocket below it, burgandy pants and pale pink laced boots. Along the lining of her attire is pale-ivy green coloring, pink gloves, and a burgandy hat like piece with green lining. During the Romeo and Juliet play, Cynthia wore two different costumes, one of them being green colored with a segment of white on both sides going down the center. The dress hung off of her shoulders and her sleeves are bright burgandy in color with a stripe of green near the end. She wears a green headband-hat with burgandy along the edge. The other costume consist of red-peach coloring with long sleeves, loose at the wrist with a light burgandy hat resembling her beret, with light pink lining along the dress and her hat having a pale pink cloth hanging from it. She switched dresses due to having a "Wardrobe Malfunction". For her birthday, Cynthia wore a pale pink dress similiar to her normally worn outfit but with a dark pink stripe around her waist, and along the bottom lining was bright pink-purple flowery material. She wore white flats and a silver tiara/crown like hair ornament on a thin pink headband. For sport events, she normally wears pink themed helmets and sunglasses with green lenses. In running sport events, Cynthia had on a a pale pink T-shirt and skirt, along with hot pink tanktop with a 4 on it. Instead of her hat, Cynthia wore a burgandy headband and yellow colored shoes. In The Blue Mystery, Cynthia wore a longer version of her normal attire, and a pair of lace cuffed gloves in order to hide the fact she turned blue, most likely. 'Personality' As stated, Cynthia has been seen as an antagonist multiple times in the series due to her childish and rotten behavior. Usually she causes problems, or just tries to gain other peoples attention by claiming injury or accusing others of cheating. Due to this she does not get along with many people, even bossing her cousins around to make them do all of the work unless she is supervised. While she doesn't seem to care for her cousins, they seem to generally care about Cynthia and look up to her due to her status. She's also selfish and arrogant and only cares about things like winning, prizes, and herself. She does not help out to be a good person, but for a reward or to prove she was right. Like other residents, when she has a mystery or needs help she will turn to Alfred, even if she doesn't necessarily like him, Milo, or Camille. Like Camille though, she sometimes accuses others before even finding out proof to accuse them with. Sometimes she can be nosy, often sticking her beak into problems that don't involve her. She often tags along, despite full well knowing the trio doesn't like it. Rarely she actually does provide use during a case. While she only cares about herself, she also looks up to her mother and normally whines to her when she does not get her way. But it doesn't mean she wont snap at her when unhappy either. Most of the time she is either whining or causing a big fuss. Cynthia is easily jealous when someone does anything better then her, and will try to discourage them. She also isn't above cheating to win but luckily for others (but not herself) she is perhaps the clumsiest person in all of Gnarly Woods! Almost always tripping or running into objects, normally a tree. Whenever she does this she claims it was on purpose though and soon leaves afterwards. Camille and Cynthia have a major rivalary and they cannot stand each other for more then just a few minutes, if that. They are both openly rude to one-another, and she likes to tease Camille because of he anger. Much like her cousins and all of the other girls in Gnarly Woods, Cynthia is a fan of Ricardo and Razzy. Very rarely Cynthia has her nice moments, or at least the times when she isn't yelling or being rude to someone. Family *Mrs. Payne, Cynthia's mother, of whom she resembles. Normally busy, Mrs. Payne always does whatever she can to help Cynthia more noticeable. But she often has to correct or scold her when she does not act lady-like. *Cynthia has three cousins she is normally seen with and probably only hang out with her due to being too intimidated to just ditch her. They do whatever she tells them, but they seem to care for her despite this, but sometimes will act independently as well. *Cynthia also has (or had) a grandmother. She is never mentioned, but is shown on one old photo. 'Relationships' *'Alfred Hedgehog' (Classmate; Frenemy): '''Cynthia seems to show disdain towards Alfred and his team but she may very well dislike Alfred the least, considering she actually did invite him to her birthday party. She always demands him to do things, but Alfred is rarely hostile to her . *Milo Skunk' '(Classmate; Enemy): Cynthia is shown to not like Milo very much and considers him very accident prone, often mocking him for this and his species. She is easily angered with him and Milo seems to be intimidated by her, but he also openly admits to disliking her and argues with her almost as much as Camille does. *'''Camille Wallaby '(Classmate ; Enemy): '''Cynthia and Camille are sworn enemies and rivals. They are almost always at each other's throats to prove who is better. Despite how kind she may be, Camille will always accuse Cynthia of crimes during a mystery, even when she has no proof of this to say she did anything. Rarely she does try to be nice but she is normally just met with attitude anyway. Quotes "''It's just a vegetable, get over it..." *after running into a tree* "Ow! Who in their right mind would put a tree there?" "Shove off, your blocking my sun..." Trivia *Cynthia is the only Payne family member with a tail. It resembles Rudy's but differently colored. *Very rarely does Cynthia get penalized for cheating, lying, or causing a problem. *Cynthia is the klutziest character in the series and often gets hurt or into accidents. The Gaumont website claims this is because she is short-sighted. *The name 'Payne' might is a reference to how mean Cynthia is. A miss-spelling of "Pain". *Cynthia seems to like Dr. Anna, as shown when she and Camille had turned blue and she went on to say that Dr. Anna was really nice and helped her with her allergies. *Cynthia's favorite colors may be Pink and/or Orange. She wears pink themed outfits and almost everything of hers is pink, but her accessories are usually orange in color, like her pom poms and hankerchief. *Ironically enough, Cynthia had always found a clue when "voluntarily" joining the Detectives. *During the first few episodes, Cynthia's voice was more high-pitch and not as whiney and snobby. *Cynthia apparently has allergies, as revealed in one episode. *Cynthia is the only 10 year old to address a parent as "Mommy". *Cynthia has rarely (if ever) been shown eating anything. Gallery To see more official images of Cynthia Payne, visit the Cynthia Payne (Gallery) Vlcsnap-2012-03-04-09h02m35s63.png 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h11m29s89.png|link=Cynthia Payne Awestruck.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Children